Let Us Live and Let Us Love
by Might is Right
Summary: Othinus and Ollerus, two magicians who have mastered magic to the point of becoming gods. Their story began in a small town in Denmark and then quickly diverged as rivalry and bitter hatred overcame them. One day they meet again under strange circumstances. Perhaps the two can learn that their relationship need not be one of hatred? AU


The town's school was not very big, but it served its purpose well. The brick building was single story and held enough classrooms for the town's small population of children to gather five days a week for education that would hopefully serve them in the future. The flag of Denmark flew atop the flagpole next to the school and children could be seen through the windows, taking a test of some sort.

One of the classes was led by a man of rather old age named Mr. Olsen. A massive white beard and a perpetual smile on his ancient face, he was beloved by all the children in the school. The old man sat at his desk, watching as his students took a test. The room was completely silent save for the sound of pencils writing on paper.

Mr. Olsen did not play favorites for he loved all of his students, but there were two students in particular that he had high hopes for. He glanced at one of them, a blonde boy who was furiously writing on his paper, quickly answering the questions. The boy showed great academic prowess and Olsen knew that a bright future awaited him.

Olsen watched the boy quickly finish the test and immediately turn it in for grading. Mr. Olsen nodded at the boy with a smile, the boy smiling back. Upon sitting back down on his chair, the boy immediately glanced across the classroom at a blonde haired girl still working on the test.

The girl was the other student that Mr. Olsen had high hopes for. She had shown just as much intelligence as the boy had and the teacher was proud of them for being such diligent learners at their young age. The girl soon finished the test and handed it in without any other motion towards Mr. Olsen. She sat back down, glancing at the blonde haired boy looking at her from across the room. The eye contact lasted a mere second before the girl turned away, starting to twirl her blonde hair around her finger.

The other students turned their tests in and the school day ended, all the students going home. Mr. Olsen gathered the tests happily and put them inside his teacher's bag and turned off the lights in the classroom before heading home. He would grade the tests and then hand them back to the students tomorrow.

…

And so, the students returned to school the next day. The children filed into the wooden floored classroom with excitement, eager to learn how they had done on yesterday's test. Mr. Olsen stood at the front of the classroom with a stack of papers in his hand. He smiled at the children.

"I have the tests graded and I have to say that I'm very proud of all of you for doing well. Come up to get your test when I call your name. First up is Anderson!"

The talking began almost immediately as students went up one by one to receive their papers.

"What did you get?"

"Tell me what you got first."

"Whoa, an eighty nine? That's awesome! I got a ninety though!"

"You jerk!"

Most of the talking, however, revolved around the two students that Mr. Olsen had high hopes for. Students crowded around the two of them to see what score had been written on their tests.

"Whoa, he got a perfect score!"

"No way! That's amazing!

"She only scored three lower! Ninety seven!"

"Aw crap! I can never get anywhere close to their scores!"

After learning the scores of the two best students in class, the other students flocked to Mr. Olsen to talk to him about what they had gotten wrong on the test and how they could improve for next time. The boy who had received a perfect score on the test looked over at the girl who had received the next highest score who was currently scanning the test with her striking green eyes. Suddenly becoming aware of the boy's gaze, she glanced at him. The boy smiled sheepishly and gave her a small wave. The girl just looked away and put the test away in her backpack.

…

The school day seemed to go by much quicker than usual. The blonde haired boy walked out of the school, putting his backpack on his back. He started to walk towards home, using the sidewalk as his guide. The walk home was usually peaceful and provided him with a good amount of time to reflect about the day's events but for some reason he could think of nothing but that blonde haired girl.

The boy reached the fork in the path and stared down the dirt path that diverged from the pristine sidewalk. The dirt path led deeper and deeper into the forest and it honestly scared the boy. He was about to quickly move on when he heard the voice behind him.

"Wait."

The boy turned around to see who had had called after him. He was surprised to see that it was the blonde girl from his class. The boy smiled at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you better than me?" replied the girl.

"What do you mean? I only scored three points above you. That's nothing to brag about." replied the boy.

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly.

"One hundred is greater than ninety seven no matter how you see it. We've always tied but this time you scored higher." said the girl.

"I mean-."

"Knowledge is power and I mean to become strong. I won't be losing to you again." said the girl before turning away from the boy and walking down the dirt path towards the depths of the forest.

The boy watched her until he could no longer see her. That was the first time she had ever spoken to him.

…

The next day was Friday. It was a perfect day. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. That, however, did not mean anything to the blonde haired girl who walked on the dirt path towards school. She arrived where the dirt path ended and the sidewalk began. She could see the school in the distance, the flag red flag waving at her.

She continued to walk silently. And then suddenly, she found herself staring down at the concrete so close that she could see the ants walk across up close. She felt pain. She looked at the source of pain and saw that she had skinned her knee. Blood was visible and she struggled to get up.

"Here, let me help!"

She felt somebody slowly help her up, taking her hand. She pushed the person away, slowly standing up by herself. She looked to see who had tried to help her, glaring at the person. It was the boy from yesterday. A concerned look was on his face.

"I can stand by myself. I don't need your help…" she said as she walked away.

The boy who would eventually call himself Ollerus watched the girl who would eventually become One-Eyed Othinus walk away, a sad look on his face.

The events were trivial in comparison to the future, but they made up the beginning of a rivalry between two individuals who could shake the world using their power.

…

**I'm still sick and decided to write this prologue. It is rather short but it's better than nothing. It took a while for this chapter to get published because I couldn't figure out a good way to get the story started. And as I lay in bed, sick, I came up with this prologue. **

**The title's a reference to a poem by Catullus (his fifth poem) which starts with that line. I thought it was appropriate. **

**This story will be AU and I'll just go and point out some things that are different. GREMLIN doesn't exist. As in, the organization doesn't exist but the characters do. Othinus isn't as powerful as she used to be although she's still a Majin. **

**I've decided to take some creative liberty and make Othinus and Ollerus childhood enemies. Also, Othinus might appear to be OOC but this is just the way I imagined her. **

**As for the idea for the story itself, it just came to me as I was reading the Raildex wiki. I guess I just saw that both Ollerus and Othinus had blonde hair and immediately put them together as a pair. **

**Anyways, please leave a review and I'll see you all later!**


End file.
